


Força

by Rosetta (Melime)



Category: Atlantis (UK TV)
Genre: Angst, Insecurity, M/M, They Frick and It's Detailed, Wall Sex, body image issues
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 00:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2448290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Para Amanda. Nós conversamos sobre como Pythagoras era fofo e pequeno e bem, uma coisa levou à outra. E agora essa fic existe :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Força

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strength](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100265) by [feygrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feygrim/pseuds/feygrim). 



> N/A:  
> Feliz Natal Amanda! Espero que isso seja suficiente como presente de natal
> 
> E espero que todo mundo aprecie, natal ou não
> 
> N/T:  
> Traduzida com autorização.
> 
> Primeira parte da série Jason and Pythagoras' Sexy Adventures (As Aventuras Sensuais de Jason e Pythagoras).

A primeira coisa que Pythagoras notou sobre Jason foi a sua força. Como poderia ser diferente? O homem literalmente caiu em cima dele quando se conheceram. E parecia que a cada oportunidade, Jason tirava sua túnica para mostrar seu corpo que era muito bem esculpido. Era muita distração, para dizer o mínimo, e precisava se concentrar nos seus triângulos! E agora que eles começaram essa... relação, a força de Jason era ainda mais notável, especialmente quando comparada com a sua. Ou falta dela, melhor dizendo.

 

Sua mente evocou imagens de Jason o direcionando para cama, a força e impulso dos seus músculos enquanto ele movia seus membros de acordo com sua vontade; de Jason o puxando para fora do caminho facilmente para o proteger de qualquer pessoa e/ou coisa que estivesse tentando matá-los nas suas aventuras, aqueles músculos pulsando enquanto usavam a espada como se fosse uma extensão-e falando de Jason, ele estava sentando do lado dele.

 

“Pythagoras? Você está bem?” Jason olhou para ele preocupado.

 

“Sim!” Pythagoras exclamou em tom agudo. Tentou novamente com um tom normal. “Quero dizer, uh, estou bem. Por que não estaria?”

 

Jason sorriu. “É só que você parecia um pouco distraído. Os seus olhos estavam fora de foco. Talvez você devesse dar uma pausa nesses triângulos, hmm?” Seu sorriso se desviou para um mais pervertido, sua voz se tornando grave e sensual.

 

Pythagoras corou. Começou a protestar, mas seu pescoço se moveu sozinho quando Jason começou a se aconchegar nele. “Nós-ah!-não devíamos, Jason. Hercules pode-pode chegar a qualquer momento, e eu realmente preciso me c-c-concentrar.” Mas então os dentes de Jason rasparam contra sua garganta, e só conseguia se concentrar no corpo quente ao lado do dele. Sua mão apertou o estilete que estava segurando firmemente e deixou escapar um gemido baixo.

 

Jason riu, um pouco presunçosamente. “Pelo que Hercules me disse da outra filha do ferreiro, ele provavelmente vai ficar fora por um bom tempo. E não pense que eu não notei que você esteve me observando o dia todo, Pyth.”

 

Seria possível corar da cabeça aos pés? Oh, agora estavam de pé. Como foi que isso aconteceu? “Jason eu-” O estilete bateu no chão quando suas mãos se moveram para agarrar os ombros de Jason. Todo o seu corpo parecia estar derretendo por causa do beijo, e oh como uma parede apareceu ali? Tentou dizer alguma coisa coerente, mas tudo o que sua mente e sua boca conseguiam fazer era gemer o nome de Jason. Jason colocou uma perna entre os seus joelhos, espremendo seus testículos de forma lenta e enlouquecedora. “V-você precisa me provocar-oh!”

 

E de repente ele estava no ar, os braços fortes de Jason o levantando tão facilmente como se fosse um saco de grãos. Não sabia que era possível ficar tão dolorosamente duro. Esse jovem enlouquecedor o segurando no ar parecia saber que botões apertar para o fazer perder o controle e era tão... enlouquecedor!

 

“Estou sem palavras por sua causa, Jason.” Bufou, encarando os olhos brilhantes cor de amêndoa.

 

Jason sorriu. “Vou tomar isso como um elogio.” Inclinou a cabeça, capturando o lábio inferior de Pythagoras entre os dentes, puxando e chupando gentilmente até que estava inchado e vermelho cereja. Ele se afastou, um sorriso satisfeito no rosto. “Você é tão lindo. Você sabe como é frustrante que você não usa gola alta? Seu pescoço está sempre acenando para mim, implorando para ser beijado e mordido.” Ele mordiscou a junção do ombro e do pescoço, tornando seu argumento claro.

 

Pythagoras não sabia o que gola alta era, mas presumia que fosse algo que cobria a área do pescoço. Não achava que fosse o momento certo para perguntar. “Não sou lindo. Você é que é lindo.”

 

Jason o largou gentilmente, franzindo o cenho. “Pyth, isso é bobagem. Você é lindo. Francamente, essa foi a primeira coisa que eu notei sobre você. Quando não estava ocupado entrando em pânico por causa dos guardas me perseguindo.”

 

Pythagoras balançou a cabeça, olhando para baixo firmemente. Não queria falar sobre isso. Por que não podiam voltar a se beijar? “Não sou lindo, Jason. Sou magrelo e fraco e inútil, exceto pelo cérebro, que só é útil nos seus melhores momentos. Não sou forte como você é, como os seus músculos e-”

 

“Pythagoras, olha para mim.” Jason ergueu a cabeça do mais novo, encarando profundamente os olhos cerúleos. “Você é uma das pessoas mais fortes que eu conheço. Você é forte no coração, em bravura, em gentileza, em lealdade, e sim, em inteligência. Você me salvou, um completo estranho, apesar do fato de que eu poderia ser um criminoso. Você me deu um lugar para ficar. Mais do que isso, você me deu a sua amizade. Isso me atraiu em você, Pyth, mais do que quaisquer músculos poderiam.”

 

“Jason, eu ainda não...” Seus protestos foram engolidos pela boca de Jason na sua.

 

“Então acho que só palavras não vão ser o bastante. Vou ter que te mostrar.” Jason sussurrou no seu ouvido, e então prosseguiu fazendo safadezas com ele. Sua boca se moveu pelo pescoço, marcando todos os lugares que podia da pele pálida com os dentes. Rapidamente removeu a camisa de Pythagoras, quase a rasgando em sua pressa, e continuou a atacar o corpo do mais novo. Deu atenção especial aos mamilos, puxando e lambendo até que estivessem avermelhados e sensíveis.

 

“J-Jason-ah!” Sua cabeça foi para trás, contra a parede, sua boca aberta implorando por mais. “Jason, por favor!”

 

Jason removeu a boca do mamilo ereto por um momento para olhar para cima e perguntar. “Por favor o que, Pythagoras?” Ele arrastou cada sílaba do nome com um tom sacarino.

 

“P-por favor, Eu... eu quero sua boca... em mim!” Pythagoras gaguejou. Não estava acostumado a falar assim, mas se fizesse com que Jason se movesse mais rápido, tentaria o seu melhor.

 

“Como você desejar.” Jason ronronou. Não pode evitar a referência, apesar de que Pythagoras não saberia a que estava se referindo. Removeu rapidamente as calças e sapatos de Pythagoras, e os seus também, jogando-os do outro lado da sala sem olhar, ignorando os protestos de Pythagoras. Chupou lentamente a cabeça, pegando o princípio de sêmen que começava a fluir. Jason nunca conseguia o bastante do sabor doce de Pythagoras, era viciante. Como eram os sons que Pythagoras estava fazendo, pelos deuses, os sons que estava fazendo. Sua língua circulou a cabeça e depois desceu pelo membro de Pythagoras. Afastou-se com um sorriso, levantando-se para beijar Pythagoras. “Espere aqui, vou pegar o óleo.” Disse com um sorriso diabólico no rosto.

 

Pythagoras não acreditava que pudesse se mover de qualquer modo, mesmo que quisesse. Suas pernas lutavam para o manter em pé, tremendo por causa do que Jason tinha feito. Agarrou Jason quando ele retornou, puxando-o para um beijo lento. Era uma ótima oportunidade para que Jason cobrisse seus dedos com óleo e penetrasse o mais novo com um dedo. “Oh!” Pythagoras agarrou a camisa de Jason com ainda mais força, seu corpo se contorcendo pela invasão.

 

Jason parou ali, esperando que Pythagoras lhe desse um sinal para continuar. “Tudo bem, Pyth? Relaxa, ok?” Pythagoras acenou e ele continuou. Os sons que Pythagoras fazia quando estava sendo chupado não se comparavam com os que fazia quando estava sendo penetrado. O mais novo quase gritou quando Jason pressionou sua próstata. “Você está tão lindo assim, Pyth.” Murmurou Jason, apressadamente lubrificando o próprio membro. “Quero te foder, Pyth.”

 

Pythagoras envolveu o pescoço de Jason firmemente com os braços. “Sim, por favor, Jason!”

 

“Por favor o que?” Jason riu, levantando Pythagoras novamente.

 

Pythagoras escondeu o rosto na dobra do pescoço de Jason, suas bochechas queimando vermelhas. “Por favor... por favor, me fode, Jason.” O mais novo envolveu a cintura do mais velho com as pernas.

 

‘Tão fofo. Como é possível que seja tão fofo?’ Jason pensou enquanto entrava lentamente. Começou com pequenas estocadas, fazendo Pythagoras desejar mais. Começou a elogiar Pythagoras, cada sentença enfatizada com uma estocada agitada. “Você é tão deslumbrante, Pyth.” – estocada – “Você me faz perder a cabeça, sabia disso?” – estocada – “Você é tão gostoso, Pyth.” – estocada – “Queria poder ficar com você assim para sempre.” – estocada – “Tão lindo assim.”

 

Pythagoras estava se esforçando para respirar, mas era difícil do jeito que Jason estava se movendo. Cada estocada acertava um ponto dentro de si que o fazia murmurar sem sentido. Gemeu o nome de Jason de novo e de novo. “Jason, E-eu vou... p-por favor!” Parou quando outra estocada o atingiu lá.

 

Jason grunhiu. “É. É, eu também, Pyth.” Suas mãos passando entre eles, tocando o membro de Pyth gentilmente, pressionando e puxando nos lugares familiares. “Vamos lá, quero ver você. Goza para mim, Pyth.” Beijou o mais novo, facilmente o segurando com uma mão.

 

Pythagoras gemeu alto contra a boca de Jason quando gozou. Lágrimas estavam em seus olhos, um fluxo quente caindo por seu rosto.

 

“Por Deus, Pyth!” Jason gozou em Pythagoras com um grunhido. Deixou sua cabeça descansar no ombro de Pythagoras, recuperando o fôlego por um momento antes de deixar Pythagoras no chão gentilmente. Seus dedos limparam as lágrimas da bochecha de Pythagoras. “Você está bem? Fui agressivo demais, não fui?” Disse preocupado.

 

Pythagoras balançou a cabeça. “Você não me machucou de modo algum, Jason. A um, experiência foi apenas avassaladora. Tive um número de sensações, todas de uma vez.”

 

Jason sorriu, beijando a testa do mais novo. “Bem, desde que eu não tenha te machucado. Como está a sua coluna? Bati suas costas contra a parede algumas vezes.”

 

“Está bem. Eu, um, gosto bastante quando você usa sua força dessa maneira.” As bochechas de Pythagoras coraram novamente.

 

“Oh?” Jason sorriu maliciosamente. Pegou Pythagoras novamente, levantando-o em estilo de noiva, e andou na direção do quarto do mais novo.

 

“J-jason?!” Pythagoras guinchou. Seu rosto corado em um tom de vermelho mais escuro.

 

Jason colocou Pythagoras na cama, subindo junto com ele. Sua cama não era apropriada pra dois, mas eles davam um jeito. Sua mão acariciou o rosto do mais novo, e o outro braço pousou sobre o corpo dele possessivamente. “Eu sei que mesmo que eu diga que você é lindo, você não vai acreditar. E provavelmente vai levar a vida toda para você acreditar que você é verdadeiramente forte e lindo de sua própria forma. Mas de agora em diante, você vai ter de me ouvir te elogiar todos os momentos em que estiver acordado. Tudo bem?”

 

Pythagoras encarou o belo homem deitado ao lado dele. Esse estranho, belo homem que de alguma maneira conseguiu cair, literalmente, na sua vida, no seu coração e na sua cama. Talvez pudesse ser forte desde que Jason estivesse ali. A presença de Jason e a vontade de Pythagoras de agir em algumas situações não eram coincidências, afinal. “Sim, está- está tudo bem por mim.” Inclinou-se e beijou o mais velho, lentamente, como se estivesse provando-o pela primeira vez.

 

Assustaram-se e pararam de se beijar quando a porta fechou com uma batida. “Oh pelos- por que suas roupas estão todas espalhadas, Pythagoras?! E as do Jason também! Pelos deuses, não quero saber!” Os passos de um Hercules bêbado passaram por eles e entraram no seu quarto, sua porta também sendo fechada com uma batida.

 

“Acho que a busca dele não terminou bem.” Jason sussurrou, uma risada quieta escapando dele.

 

“Jason, seja cortês!” Repreendeu, mas não pode evitar de rir também. Logo ambos estavam rindo descerimoniosamente, quaisquer tentativas de ficarem quietos arruinadas. E foi assim que dormiram, os corpos entrelaçados, com grandes sorrisos nos seus rostos.


End file.
